


about time

by maureenbrown



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disney, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, ben x chad, chad x ben, dougie - Freeform, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, lonnie x mal, mal x lonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Carlos is a little pissed. His best friend Evie has already found a boyfriend that she loves. Doug is great. He's totally not jealous. And then there's Mal, his other best friend. She loves this girl named Lonnie. Totally not completely infuriated. He won't even mention Ben and Chad. (Carlos totally will.) So, sure, he just really wants to find his freaking soulmate already. One-shot, Jaylos/Jarlos, Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	about time

**Author's Note:**

> YAY 101ST FIC IN THE JAYLOS CATEGORY!!! Heh, great number, huh? Carlos, I mean. Not to brag, but I'm SO proud of this fic. Enjoy! :D Comments are appreciated.

Yeah, Carlos is a little pissed. 

His best friend Evie has already found a boyfriend that she loves. Doug is great. 

He's totally not jealous. 

And then there's Mal, his other best friend. She loves this girl named Lonnie. 

Totally not completely infuriated. 

He won't even mention Ben and Chad. 

(Carlos totally will.) 

So, sure, he just really wants to find his freaking soulmate already. 

Today is Valentine's Day. The sight of his friends macking on each other on every surface they can (honestly, couldn't Chad keep it in his pants long enough to reach the bedroom? The dining room table won't be a safe place to eat ever again) makes him sick to his stomach. 

Everywhere he goes, he sees love-struck couples cooing at each other, even on the streets of Auradon, outside of his tiny shack of a college. He doesn't have the heart to scream at them about PDA, because if he had a soulmate, he'd be doing the same. 

Suddenly, Carlos finds himself on the ground, a stinging in his eyes and a burning sensation on the back of his head. 

"Watch it, would you?" Carlos snaps. He really shouldn't be this malevolent to an innocent stranger, it was probably his fault anyways, but he's in no mood to be courteous. 

"How about I watch it? You're the one walking down the street like the Grinch! It's Valentine's Day, asshole, not Christmas!" The stranger snaps. His voice is low and tantalizing. 

Carlos wipes away tears from his eyes to glare at the insolent on comer and is met with a complete fucking tsunami of emotions. 

Tourney sticks in motion fly across his vision, discuses whizzing past his ears and he feels like he needs to duck so that he doesn't get bludgeoned. 

Searing fingertips ghost across his skin, from his arms, to his shoulders, then collarbone, lips, hair, abdomen, hips, going down, further and further in ecstasy. 

Breathy whispers against his earlobes, murmuring sweet nothings on lazy Sunday mornings as someone fumbles for his hands. 

Coffee reaches his tongue, steaming, nothing in just, just the way someone special likes it. 

His eyes meet the strangers' and he knows he's finally met the right person. Carlos sighs dreamily.

x-x-x

Wide, brown eyes gaze at him as the boy shyly tugs Jay's over-large sweater over his shorts, embarrassed and bashful, his cheeks ablaze. 

A dog's fur brushes underneath his touch, and he fondly scratches its belly. 

Laughter echoes in the distance, complete with a couple adorable snorts that makes the two dissolve into a fit of giggles. 

Lips on his, tasting like tantalizing chocolate that melts on his tongue, kissing the boy hungrily for more. 

Jay lets out a gasp like he hasn't breathed properly for his whole life and nearly cringes. 

His brown eyes rake over the boy that remains dumbfounded on the ground. His soulmate is the most gorgeous person he's ever seen (he resists the urge to add besides himself). His hair is raven black, but dyed white towards the tips. Freckles splash across his face and Jay's cheeks burn imaging where else they might be. 

He hardly registers sticking a hand out and boy taking it, allowing himself to be pulled up. 

"I'm Carlos de Vil." He chokes out. 

"Jay Clyde." Alas, he's managed to find his voice. Why does it sound so strained? Probably because he's not accustomed to talking to pretty boy's he's already assaulted. 

Speaking of which… 

"I'm really sorry about your head." He reaches his hand to touch the tender spot, lacing his fingers through Carlos's curls, checking for blood. 

The tinier boy's breath hitches, and Jay realizes how incredibly intimate this is. Though they're soulmates, they've really only met each other minutes ago, and he's completely overstepping his boundaries (normally there aren't any, but this is special, Carlos is special, and he can't fuck this up). 

"Sorry," Jay clears his throat and steps back. "Shouldn't have done that." 

"No!" Carlos nearly shouts and Jay isn't proud of how he flinches, that boy can be scary if he wants to be. Carlos's hand makes a wild grab for his, interlacing their fingers together. "It's fine." 

"Want to… Want to grab some coffee or something?" Jay attempts at asking him out on a date. 

Carlos smiles at him, and Jay's heart is going a mile a minute. He wants to kiss Carlos so badly it hurts. If this is how it'll be for the rest of his life, he'll have to go lip locking with him every other minute. 

He has absolutely no objections to the case. 

"I'd love to." Carlos breathes. 

x-x-x

Carlos orders a mocha, and Jay a normal, black coffee, which the white-haired boy seems to think is hilarious. 

They finally kiss and Carlos does taste like chocolate. He smiles.


End file.
